


Understanding

by ultrageekery



Category: Donnie Darko (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrageekery/pseuds/ultrageekery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for slashthedrabble @ livejournal. Donnie/Frank if you squint and tighten the strap on your slash goggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

They all say he’s upset, and that’s not even a problem.

Nothing makes sense.

But he’s not unhappy about it, not upset at all. He doesn’t mind that he sometimes wakes up in strange places, doesn’t mind that sleep is often entirely out of the question because his mind is preoccupied with a larger cause, one Donnie has come to believe is far nobler than anything he could hope to do if he were living an ordinary life.

Nothing makes sense.

And for once, that’s fine.

They say he’s disturbed.

But Frank has shown him otherwise.

Frank can be trusted.


End file.
